disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Moon Clan
The Black Moon Clan of Nemesis was one of several villainous organizations allied to the Dark Forces in the Toei Multiverse. History and Description Return in Modern Day As of recently, Diamond, Sapphire, and Esmeraude have been revived as normal humans thanks to magical interference from the High Council in order for them to redeem themselves from their past mistakes. They are currently staying at Darien's hotel apartment, taking on the pseudonyms of Hiroko & Yokan Sorano and Manami Shimizu to blend in modern society. As for Rubeus, his soul remains currently trapped in the Pit, bemoaning his regrets over what he did in life, but can do nothing to avert his punishment. Membership Lord Carnelian/Wiseman/Death Phantom One of the children of Nibhaz and T'veleak, Carnelian started out as a humanoid sorcerer who infiltrated the court of the then-minuscule Lunarian Kingdom to use their Moon technology to cleanse the universe of life. Performing similar dark rituals as Metalia had to assume her current state, Carnelian mutated his body by taking in a large fragment of Chaos' being to his soul, transforming into a powerful Devil and using his newfound abilities to attack Queen Serenity before she banished him to the desolate planet Nemesis. Though exiled by royal decree, Carnelian was already plotting the seeds for other individuals to carry out the work of his relatives in the Dark Forces, as it was he who manipulated Sailor Galaxia into heading towards the Galaxy Cauldron to supposedly use its power to fight her final duel with Chaos, only to have her be corrupted by the Primordial Entity as its vessel just as Carnelian predicted. The Wicked Symbiote A half-symbiote creation of Wiseman, it was programmed to serve as his queenly puppet and harbinger in his plans to conquer the universe. Crown Prince Diamond The descendant of one of Queen Beryl's top lieutenants in her original rebellion against the Moon Kingdom, Diamond believed himself to be the current ruler of Nemesis, intending to conquer Earth in the past to change his clan's history for the better. Instead, he was simply used as a pawn in Wiseman's game to exterminate all life in the universe. Prince Sapphire Diamond's younger brother and the head researcher/technician of the Black Moon Clan, Sapphire was all for retaking Earth from the Lunarian Empire to avenge their ancestors' loss, but was suspicious as to actually trust the word of Wiseman and meddle in the past when they had everything they wanted in the 30th Century. It was for this reason why he never made a deal with the Dark Forces for Dark Crystal earring-induced powers the same way his brother and subjects did, preferring to stay in the sidelines and create battle droids based on technical specifications provided to him by his associate Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Lady Esmeraude A noblewoman in the court of Nemesis, Esmeralde desired nothing more than to win the affections of her prince and become the queen of the Black Moon Clan. Unfortunately, this led her to become a pawn in Wiseman's experiments in studying the depths of the Dark Crystal's corruption in mortal beings. General Rubeus The BMC's leading commander in the battlefield, Rubeus was devoted to exacting his lord's will upon the citizens of Tokyo and corrupting the city with the power of the Dark Crystal, while also tracking down Rini/Chibi-Usa. However, his fervent loyalty to Diamond also meant that he respected no one but the prince, and was all too willing to throw his subordinates, the Weird Sisters, under the bus to ensure he would receive the praise for completing his missions instead of the competition. The Ayakashi Sisters Rubeus' elite field lieutenants, the 4 Ayakashi Sisters were descendants of one of Lord Carnelian's original generals, and so inherited the four elemental powers the general had commanded, plus whatever abilities given to them in the deal made with Wiseman. They were dedicated towards bringing the Black Moon Clan to power in the past, but became distracted with showing up their Sailor Scout rivals and satisfying their baser urges for making themselves beautiful with makeup. Petzite The eldest of the four sisters and wielder of the Dark Thunder. Calaveras The second eldest sister and wielder of the Dark Beaut Whip. Berthier The middle child and wielder of the Dark Water. Koanko The youngest sister and wielder of the Dark Fire. Droids Droids serve as the grunt soldiers of the Black Moon Clan, and are divided into two categories. The blank faceless mook droids are upgraded models from the Star Wars Battle Droids, with the MOTW variations being made with Kaijin/Youma DNA and Dark Crystal fragments. MOTW variants also use Robotnik's Assault Bot parts, and stronger ones also use Chaos Emerald shards. Aquatici and Veneti were in fact derived from Reploids. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Clients Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Dark Forces